The Kissing Booth
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: A fun little fic I wrote for Day 2 of SwanQueenWeek 2015. The prompt was jealousy! Emma winds up running the Kissing Booth at Storybrooke's town carnival, and Regina isn't very happy about it. Enjoy!


Title: The Kissing Booth  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: General

 **Chapter 1: I'm Yours**

 **Pairing: SwanQueen**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to Adam and Eddie, the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.**

 **So I initially wrote this for Day 2 of SQ week, but posted the other instead! The prompt was jealousy. I decided to share this one with you as well. It's sort of fun as opposed to angsty.**

* * *

Regina felt a shiver take over her body as she grudgingly trudged through the town's square on a cool autumn evening in Storybrooke. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her body, and quickly buttoned the long petticoat. She hadn't really wanted to go to the town's Halloween carnival, but Henry and Roland seemed to have their minds set on going. So she agreed to take them for at least a couple of hours. Regina turned to Roland, offering him a smile. Roland was currently perched on Robin's shoulders, looking around with a sense of wonder on his little face. She and Robin had been broken up for quite some time (almost a year now), but for Roland's sake they remained close friends.

"Henry!" Almost as if it were a sort of reflex, Henry tugged his hand out of Regina's, and a blush crept onto his cheeks as Grace came running up with Jefferson trailing close behind.

"Hi, Grace, " Henry greeted shyly. "You look pretty." Regina watched their exchange with a tinge of amusement. Was she witnessing a budding romance perhaps? It seemed like Henry was always talking about the young girl. At first, she'd been in denial. After all, her little boy was far too young to start dating, wasn't he? Regina shook her head. She had to remind herself that her little prince was growing up fast. He was almost fourteen now.

"Would you like to go on the stomach twister with me?" she asked. "My Dad is too much of chicken to go with me."

"Mom?" Henry asked as he turned to her hopefully. "Is it all right if I go?"

"Of course, dear," Regina smiled. "Go have fun."

"Thanks," Henry smiled at her gratefully.

He was about to take off when Regina found herself asking, "Wait! Before you go, Henry. Do… Do you have any idea where your other mother is? Is she coming?" Regina asked him. She was well aware that her tone sounded eager and hopeful.

She instantly felt Robin's eyes on her, scrutinizing her expression, and a sudden heat crept onto her cheeks. Regina tried to tell herself that she was merely curious. After all, she didn't really care if she ran into Emma, did she?"

Thankfully, Henry didn't think too much of it, because he said, "Yeah. She's here somewhere. Grandma managed to guilt her into running one of the booths, so you might be able to find her there."

"Thanks," Regina nodded. Henry and Grace ran off with another word.

"What would you like to do, Roland?" Regina asked as she turned to him.

"I want to go on the Bumper cars!" Roland exclaimed happily, and Regina laughed. The young boy had been going on and on about Bumper cars since last year, when they'd spent an hour on the attraction.

"Bumper cars it is, then!" Regina said as he looked at Robin. "This year I'm going to have my revenge." Then Regina let out an evil cackle. Roland seemed to be unperturbed, because he just laughed back at her, as if she was funnier than she was threatening. God, the kid was adorable.

For the next half an hour, she Robin and Roland monopolized the Bumper cars, taking the ride far too seriously. But they had a ridiculous amount of fun. Then they rode the Flying chairs, and the Ferris wheel.

"What would you like to do now, dear?" Regina asked.

"I'm hungry!" Roland announced.

"Why don't we go get something to eat then?" Robin suggested.

"Would you like something to eat?" Robin asked as he turned to Regina.

"No thanks," Regina smiled. "I think I'm going to try and check out the booths."

"We'll meet up later, then," Robin, agreed.

Regina walked through the booths and mini-games section of the fair. She found Snow and Charming first. Snow was collecting tickets for the dunk tank, and Charming was perched on the bench, waiting for someone to hit the target and send him plunging into the water.

"Snow!" Regina said as she walked up.

"Hey, Regina," Snow smiled. "You having fun?"

"I'm about to," Regina smiled roguishly. "How much is it to play?"

"One ball for two dollars, or three for five dollars," Snow told her.

"Three balls please," Regina requested, as she handed over five dollars.

"Regina," Charming pleaded as he made eye contact. "Please… You don't have to do this. I… I'd like to think that we've made a lot of progress these last few years."

"Come on, Charming," Regina snarked. "It's for charity."

"Regina, don't…" Charming cut off as Regina threw the ball at the target with an ample amount of force behind it. It just missed the bull's-eye, thudding against the backdrop. It dropped to the ground with another dull thump.

"I guess I'm a little rusty," Regina said as she took a deep breath. She made a show of stretching her throwing arm and her shoulder. She smirked wickedly as she wound up for her next throw. She released, just missing the target.

"Hah!" Charming gloated, "I'm starting to think I was wrong to be worried. I don't think you can hit the…" With a mischievous glint in her eye, Regina threw the last ball. And this time, there wasn't any doubt on whether or not it would strike the target. Before Charming could even finish his sentence, he let out a yelp as the bench fell out from under him and he plunged into the icy water. Regina cackled evilly.

"And that, my dears, is how it's done," Regina said with a satisfied look on her face.

"Nice one," Snow said as she met Regina's eye.

"Yeah, well, he was getting a little too cocky and needed a bit of a cool off, don't you think?" Regina asked. Snow laughed. Their relationship was worlds better than it used to be.

"Thanks for the fun, Charming," Regina said as she turned to a shivering David. He was slowly climbing out of the pool of water. His teeth were chattering violently. Charming just offered her a death glare, which spoke of his intent for revenge.

"So what brought you over?" Snow asked. "You see Emma yet?"

"Actually, that's why I was here. I'm trying to locate your daughter," Regina replied.

"Oh," Snow looked genuinely surprised. "She's over at the kissing booth."

"The kissing booth?" Regina asked in amusement, "Is she really getting that desperate? That she's willing to pay someone money to kiss her?"

"Oh," Snow blushed, "No… She's…umm… running it." Regina felt her cheeks burn hotly. She felt something else stir in her stomach but she didn't want acknowledge what it was. There was no way Snow could possibly know that Regina and Emma had been seeing each other, is there? No. Because if the pixie haired brunette would have known, there's no way she would have asked Emma to do such a thing.

"She's running it?" Regina repeated slowly.

"Well," Snow replied. "Yeah. I had this idea for charity. Emma wasn't really thrilled about it at first, but it's for a good cause. People pay money so that they can say they kissed the hero of Storybrooke. You wouldn't believe the turnout she's gotten. She's easily our biggest source of revenue this year. See?" Snow pointed to a booth in the periphery of Regina's vision. The line leading to the kissing booth was staggering. There were tons of men lined up to kiss Emma, and even some women. Regina let out a growl. How dare she?

"You're pimping out your daughter?" Regina hissed. "That's reprehensible, Snow."

"What?" Snow looked scandalized. "No! It's not like that. It's…"

"Oh, just save it," Regina snapped, as she stalked over towards the kissing booth, shoving people out of the way as she walked up to the booth, where Emma was mid kiss with August! It looked like he was trying to stick his tongue down Emma's throat. Regina felt anger rage inside of her as she wrenched August away from Emma, and shoved him away.

"Hey!" August exclaimed, to which Regina only let out another growl.

"Get out of here," Regina shouted, then whirled around to face the long line behind her. "All of you! Now!"

"Hey!" Someone else exclaimed, "I've been waiting in line for over an hour. I'm not leaving without…" Regina glanced at him, glaring daggers at him with her mind. He flinched and took a step back. "Okay…" he muttered timidly. "I'll just come back later, then." Then, he turned and ran.

Regina whirled around to face a puzzled looking Emma.

"Regina," Emma stuttered, "What are you doing?" Regina shoved Emma backwards into the back of the booth and pulled down the screen. "You shouldn't just chase away them all away," Emma said calmly. "I'm supposed to be making money for charity."

"Fine," Regina said with a passion in her eyes. "You're worried about money? I'm buying out your booth for the rest of the night."

"Regina…" Emma looked baffled.

"You are mine," Regina hissed, before pulling Emma in for a searing kiss. The blonde's lips still held a hint of cherry from her Chapstick. Emma moaned as Regina's lips took hers with bruising amount of force. "Mine," Regina punctuated as she nipped at Emma's bottom lip. Emma felt Regina's hands tangle in her long curly strands. "Mine," Regina repeated as her tongue forced its way into Emma's mouth. They kissed like this for another long minute.

Emma moaned deeply as Regina kissed along the contour of Emma's jaw, eliciting a shiver from the blonde. Emma's eyes fluttered closed as she concentrated on the sensation of Regina's lips on her skin. Every so often, Regina's tongue would graze against Emma's skin.

"Re-gina," Emma's breath hitched, as the brunette's lips contacted the hollow beneath her ear and ghosted down over the flesh of her neck. Regina nipped at the pulse point of Emma's neck. "Fuck," Emma hissed, suddenly as teeth scraped against her flesh marking her.

"Mine," Regina hissed. Emma moaned loudly without restraint as Regina's hands slid down her front to her hips, pulling the blonde flush against her. Fingers slipped under Emma's sweater to dance over the skin of the blonde's abdomen. "You belong with me."

"Regina, are you jealous?" Emma breathed.

"I'm going to kill your mother," Regina hissed. "I'm going to do it. God help me."

"Regina," Emma giggled softly, as she tugged Regina's face up so that she could gaze into her mocha chocolate eyes. "Oh my god, you totally are. You're jealous."

"I hate you for making me feel this way," Regina confessed as she gazed back into twinkling green eyes. "Damn you for making me feel like some possessive teenage girl."

"Regina, it's just for charity, okay?" Emma informed her. "It's not like they mean anything."

"Still," Regina growled. "I'm going to kill your mother."

"Look," Emma smiled, "It's not as if she knows, Regina. We've been keeping this a secret."

"Oh, she knows," Regina, asserted. "Either that, or she's about to."

"What?" Emma questioned, gasping as Regina's hand seized Emma's wrist. Before Emma could even protest, Regina was dragging her out of the booth and towards Snow and Charming.

"Regina…just think about this for a minute," Emma told her as the brunette dragged her along. "Are you really ready for my parents to know? Are you really ready for Henry to know? And what about the rest of the town?"

"I'm not sharing you with anyone else," Regina said adamantly. "I don't care if the whole fucking world knows!"

Emma released a deep breath, a smile forcing its way onto her lips as she and Regina came to a stop in front of Snow. Regina deliberately wove her fingers together with Emma.

"Emma? Regina?" Snow asked in confusion. "What's going on? Why did you leave the booth?"

"Mom," Emma began softly, "There's…umm…something that we think you should know."

"Emma and I have been sleeping together," Regina told her.

"What?" Snow gasped as her mouth gaped open.

"We've been dating for months, which just in case you're wondering, includes having sex," Regina said with a proud smile. "Lots and _LOTS_ of sex. We're talking mind-blowing, orgasmic, earth shattering sex." Emma at least had the decency to look guilty. "So you will be finding someone else to run the kissing booth, because I do not want to have to share the woman that I love with anyone else. Are we clear?"

Snow opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't manage a sound as Regina suddenly pulled Emma in for a thorough perusal of the blonde's mouth. Regina moaned loudly into the kiss as if to make a point.

The kiss was so hot, in fact, that David took a leaping jump from the bench, dunking himself in the icy water.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that's it! I hoped you like it! Please hit the review button on your way out and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
